


God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Gods & Monsters [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, R18-G, 原创路人角色注意！！！, 我发现英文tags没人在乎, 所以尽量打了中文tags在简介！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *第三人称转第一人称警告*原设s1威尔Tag警告：跟踪狂/绑架/药物使用/暴力侮辱/精神羞辱/轮奸/性玩具——————————————我一把他摔在床上，如此狭小，他蜷缩在上面不比一只挤在箱子里的猫舒展，跳蛋在他身体里无休止地动跳，他的阴茎勃起着却不肯射出来，“你觉得不高潮算是一种反抗吗？”我问他，“难道你还不够爽，要更多？”
Relationships: Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Gods & Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201997
Kudos: 1





	God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'

**Author's Note:**

> 新系列终于又开始了。  
> GM是很怪的一些文，基本都是R18-G，请注意合理进食。
> 
> “祝waife日快乐！”  
> “没有少字。”

#@#

不知道是不是一种错觉。开始耳熟的脚步声、固定频率的呼吸，斑马线等绿灯时从过往车的车窗看到的那张阴暗的脸……威尔·格雷厄姆从一周前的某天开始就感觉自己被跟踪了，他倒宁愿这是他的错觉，但他的直觉频频告诉他不是。

这种情况是从上一个案子开始的，杀手还没落网。杀手似乎不是一个人，因为单靠一个人很难在短时间内杀掉屋子里的这四个受害者，即便他们都嗑嗨了，然而种种证据却证明，杀手是单独行动的。

据调查，案发时四个受害者和杀手本人正在开一个“狂野派对”：吸食大量毒品之后，抛开道德，互相和彼此发生性关系。目前联调局就以“狂野派对案”来称呼这个恶性案件，而杀手则在内部被戏称为“N客”，原因是，四具尸体的大腿上都有这个字母“N”，在受害者被逐一勒死后，用匕首仔细割出来。

威尔•格雷厄姆觉得这个跟踪狂就是“N客”，他也许想报复自己，因为自己找到了太多他的蛛丝马迹。在威尔介入这个案件之前，联调员们几乎毫无突破。或许他应该跟杰克说这件事，申请保护，但如果这只是疑神疑鬼，杰克只会觉得他比之前还要不稳定。

那可就不好了……威尔不想丢了这个工作，至少现在还不想，他也不想被当做一个总是出故障的探测仪。威尔在街角转了一个弯，把肩膀上的单肩包往脖子拉了一些，刚不然还得继续往下滑。今天是上班日，威尔下班之后去超市买了一份速食食品，然后买了一袋狗粮，现在他离停车场还有一会距离。

威尔打开后备箱的门，从超市购物车里把货物一件件放进去，专心致志以至于没有注意到背后来了人，他把最后一件东西放进去，关上车门时，蓦地从玻璃反光里看到了背后的人影。

一把手枪重重地堵在他背后。

是那个跟踪狂吗？是“N客”吗？

这时威尔僵住了，但他很清楚比起乖乖听话不如准备好反击，——不过恶人的想法比他更先一步，在威尔做出行动之前，枪托砸在威尔的脑袋上发出一声闷响，威尔在钝痛里晕过去。

#@#

那个警察简直弱不禁风，我没想到他真的这么轻易被我制服了，看来我高看了他。我把他抱起来丢进车里，捡到从他手里头掉到地上的钥匙，——我知道他住在哪，威尔•格雷厄姆，我跟踪了他一个星期，我知道他单调的一切。

太单调了。工作、屋子、便利店或者超市。他没有约会和其他的社交，不去酒吧、餐馆，也不喜欢去电影院，直接地说他任何多余的爱好，不过我看到过他去买过一次渔具，我想他假期会去钓鱼，但显然在我犯下那桩罪行之后，他的双休日也只能牺牲出来。

格雷厄姆的外套和裤子都被我脱掉，以防他的衣物里藏着可以反抗的工具，我只让他穿着最里面的衬衫和他的灰色内裤，这下他藏不住任何东西，而他的手被我准备在背包里的尼龙绳绑起来，然后我又在另一头绑上了他的脚，确保束缚足够紧实之后，我给他注射了一支性兴奋剂，一小时之后会效果很明显。做完这些我才坐上驾驶座，发动汽车。

车程有点久，但兴奋感缩短了时间，我们很快就到了目的地。我把他带到了我住的拖车附近的那片灌木丛，刚把车停下，那家伙醒了，迷迷糊糊但很快意识到了自己的处境，我没有堵上他的嘴，但他并不急着说话，或者像个笨蛋一样开始大吼大叫。

“你是‘狂野派对’上的杀手吗？”格雷厄姆勉强坐了起来，他发现自己被扒掉衣物时没有做到特别冷静。

“显然是。”我退开车门下车，拉开后座的门，他像小狗一样向内部瑟缩了一些，发红的脸颊和耳朵表示他正处于性兴奋中。

“你对我做了什么？”格雷厄姆悄悄手摸到另一边车门的把手上，我注意到了，要是他觉得他能够逃跑，那么他不如我预想的那么聪明。

我决定用野蛮的语言来恐吓他，因为我知道他这样的人，威胁和礼节是无法触动的，而且我跟他的关系也不应该是那样，“我们在派对上用的药而已，”我俯下身，看着威尔，“噢，然后我杀了他们。年轻人，找乐子的。况且我觉得这样的话，强奸你会更方便。”

强奸这个词汇让格雷厄姆的眼睛颤动了，他也许在害怕，不知道是害怕被男人强奸还是害怕会在之后被我杀掉，还是两者皆有。忽然，他拉开车门，失去平衡掉了出去，在草地上挣扎着蠕动，但绑在一起的腿脚行动不便。

我忙不迭走到另一边，对他惹麻烦的行为相当不满，忍不住朝他肚子狠狠踢了一脚，“呃！”威尔像被摸到的毛毛虫蜷缩起来，瞪着我，我受不了他发怒的视线，用鞋尖挑着他贴着地的那半脸颊把他的眼睛转到另一边去。

由于药物作用，威尔的下体都已经勃起了，他气呼呼地喘气，像做着某种健身运动，我把他的内裤拽下来，拉到脚踝，威尔挣扎着，我只好打了他一耳光让他识相，但他只是开始骂脏话，没有半点学乖的迹象，看来他需要更多教训。于是我抓着他头顶的头发把他抓起来，他被刺痛愁着脸，脸压在我裤裆前面时愣了一下。

“你看起来挺会给人口交的。”我解开裤子，手急匆匆把鸡巴掏出来，撸了两下，另一只手继续抓着他的头发，更用力，痛的他不那么努力挣扎，但仍然很不听话。

我把拇指和食指插进他紧闭的嘴里，强行扩张开他的口腔，白色的雾气冒了出来，他想努力合上嘴，更进一步想要咬伤我，但我把中指也加了进去，坚固地撑起了他的上颚，我看到他的舌头不安地动弹，抓着他头发让他抬起脸，然后直接插进了他潮湿温热的嘴里。

威尔的咕哝变相舔舐着我的鸡巴，他快被这种窒息和呕吐弄哭了，弱不禁风，我心里想。舌头在柱身绕来绕去，而龟头被喉头的软肉挤压，爽得我当场就想去了，我可以射在他舌根，逼迫他把精液吃下去，看他会因为这种恶心的东西反胃到什么程度。

舌头和嘴唇被迫包裹着鸡巴，因为我用手挤着威尔的下巴，我想应该挺痛的，不然格雷厄姆也不会闭上眼睛，但他没能阻止眼泪流出来，我一遍遍干他的嘴巴和喉咙，当我拔出来时，口水粘腻成透明的丝线，我又插进去，口水就溅出来，粘在嘴角，威尔没有吸我，但是我仍然得到了不少愉悦。

直到我的鸡巴硬的差不多了我才从他的嘴里抽出来，他剧烈地咳嗽着，大口呼吸，像狗一样伸出舌头，下意识确认喉咙里不再有异物堵塞，我拿住他的舌头，不让他收回去，好好端详了他色情下流的脸之后才放手。格雷厄姆一边用他愤怒又仇恨的眼睛审视我，一边用手背擦自己嘴角的口水。

我把他压在地上，威尔难受地扭动起来，却因为我坐住了他的胯部而动作受限，我从口袋里拿出一管润滑液，一口气挤了一半在手掌心，摸到他下体上，“唔……住手……”我快速地给他撸管，没什么耐心，感觉到他变硬了一点，马上把手伸到了屁股缝中间。

威尔被两股间冰凉的手指吓到了，他夹紧双腿，就像是担心受怕的处子，我只好站起来，将他翻了个身，威尔不从，我就重重打他屁股——我打完他，那几下巴掌将他挺翘的臀部变得更红更软，像草莓布丁，我忍不住又打了一下，这下威尔带了些哭腔。

我抓着他的腰，把一颗跳蛋塞进他的屁穴里，带着手上的润滑液，还算比较轻松。威尔一瞬间夹紧了屁股，漂亮的肌肉曲线让人羡慕，我捏了一把，他就敏感得撅了起来，我打开跳蛋的时候，他尖锐的叫喊让我觉得我还可以把功率调的更高，让他直达天堂。

“停下来——停下——”我用拇指扒开他的臀瓣，威尔的小穴在震动里轻轻翕张，我在外面挤了更多的润滑液，然后把另一颗跳蛋也塞了进去，两颗高频震动跳蛋同时作乱，让这家伙的处子穴完全受不了，威尔的腰沉了下去，哭喊声音也小了下去，我摸他阴茎的时候他才大声哭喊。

威尔勃起了，但他自己显然对此很是羞愧，“很爽吧？还想要更多，是不是？”我伸手捏他的乳头，挤压又拉扯，弄得威尔扭扭捏捏地低下脑袋，“放心，我一定把你干到爽。”

我拉出来一根跳蛋的线，威尔闷哼一声，然后我用这颗跳蛋按摩他的穴口，看着小穴慢慢松懈下来，好不可爱，威尔的哭泣止住了，我把另一颗跳蛋也拉了出来，但威尔没有反应。

他应该浪叫、哭泣、恳求，而不是安安静静的，否则我羞辱他的目的就达不到。我抽了他屁股一巴掌，然后冷不丁插了进去，终于重新让他痛苦的叫声从克制下逃脱，“不——拿出去——啊……”我闻到血腥味，但是我抽出鸡巴时没看到红色，就又一次撞了进去。

威尔在我的冲撞下一摇一晃，他胸脯趴在地上，任由我干他的屁股，我每插几下就要打他屁股，免得他忘乎所以，为了清楚地看到他吃苦的表情，我拽过他的侧脸，他泪湿了的刘海和睫毛显得真是可怜极了，就像雨淋湿的小狗。

囊袋在大腿上的撞击声啪嗒啪嗒地响，光天化日之下强奸这个该死的警察让我成就感爆发，他这么自信，以为看穿了我的全部，我必须惩罚他。我得把他的自尊踩在脚下。

小穴里面吸的不能再紧，很好的弥补了之前在嘴里没得到的快感，我努力干了一会，快意射了，大团精子注入威尔的身体里时，他好像又被吓到了，发着抖僵住了，但小穴咬的非一般的紧，说不是处子我都不信。

我拿出鸡巴，乳白色的精液从他撅起的屁股中间漏出来，蠕动着的小穴被撑开，努力合上时又吐出一些精液，“不用谢，我帮你堵上。”我捡起地上的两个跳蛋重新塞了进去，顺道开到最大功率，他的双腿发抖，还没高潮的身体仍然在敏感。我抓住他的衣领把他拖回我的拖车里，他抓住我的手想反抗，但他没有赢我。

像格雷厄姆这样的人，兢兢业业把有限的精力投入到无限的没人感激的工作中去，很难去期待他得到的还有除了黑眼圈、眼袋、食欲不振以外还有其他的东西，他实在是太无趣了，钓鱼、遛狗，做什么事情都是独自一人，他应该多参加像“狂野派对”那样的好活动，那样他会稍微有乐趣一点，反正我是觉得，这种人除了拿来干没什么意思，虽然他似乎很聪明——聪明得过分，但我没有耐心去探索一个灵魂深处的东西，我想如果我有这个耐心和兴趣的话，我应该是个心理医生，而不是在建筑工地上班。

我一把他摔在床上，如此狭小，他蜷缩在上面不比一只挤在箱子里的猫舒展，跳蛋在他身体里无休止地动跳，他的阴茎勃起着却不肯射出来，“你觉得不高潮算是一种反抗吗？”我问他，“难道你还不够爽，要更多？”

“滚开！你这混蛋……”我抱他的时候他用自己的胳膊肘疯狂地捶击我，消瘦带给他的优势是让他的关节尖锐地凸出来，好比一根长矛，但他太瘦便也没什么力气，我把他的后脑勺撞在车厢铁壁上，咚的一响。

他趁机张嘴咬住了我的小指手腹，力气比他打我时候更大，我急忙甩开他，气得没能控制力气地扇他一耳光，他倒了下去，嘴唇发红，脸蛋也肿了，却似乎还在呲牙咧嘴。我可不想亲他，他刚刚才含了我的屌，而且他胡子拉碴，没有怎么打理过，他小腹和腿上的汗毛看起来也很少修理，像个野孩子一样乱糟糟，不过他不是体毛旺盛的那类人。

为了防止他继续咬我，我随手把丢在床尾的一条内裤塞进他嘴里，他呜呜地叫，但布料把他嘴张得太宽，有些让他窒息，口水很快浸湿了深色的内裤，从嘴角的缝隙痴痴地流下来。

看起来他快筋疲力尽了，我把他的脚上的绳子拆解，顺手把其中一颗跳蛋扯出来，威尔没反应过来我就又插进他屁股里了，“不……里面还有……”我撑起威尔的双腿把他压在车厢壁前面，他颇为难受地拧着眉头，想必身体柔韧性没那么好，这个姿势让他小腿发抖。

跳蛋堵在我的龟头上，先前射在里面的精液把里面濡得湿滑，让我也觉得爽了许多，有了阴茎的推动，跳蛋塞得更深，“玩具在你里面很深的地方吧？”我一边操干他一边取笑他，他红着脸用眼神反对。

我用鸡巴插的很深，看着他的穴肉被顶开，喉咙里呜咽着本应该哭喊的话，从正面上他让他觉得更加耻辱，脸色潮红却低垂脑袋，我手腹的阵痛让我想起我想报复他的愿望，所以我咬住了他的乳头，用舌尖挑逗他的乳头，吮吸，留下一个紫红色的咬痕。

威尔很痛但是他能忍耐，就像他忍耐不去高潮，鸡巴干他屁股的感觉已经让他开始麻木了，我便用手给他撸，果然对男人来说还是刺激鸡巴更爽，他马上就发软了，大腿的肉摸起来就像女人一样软绵绵的，屁股肉就更软了，但小穴绞得更严，“小婊子，有人给你撸管很爽是不是？”我轻轻拍他的脸，我还挺喜欢他瞪着我却束手无策的那股巧妙的狠劲。

“呜呜……呜……”

他到底想反驳什么呢？我懒得去猜，一门心思帮他撸出来，而他终于忍不住高潮的快感，羞耻地去了，精液射在他的腹部上，我用手指抹了一把，擦在他没被咬过的乳头附近，又恶毒地揪了一下，他痛得挤出一滴眼泪。

我离开他的身体，把跳蛋拿出来，而格雷厄姆在床上像浮尸似的一动不动，却吃力地呼吸着，我担心他逃跑，趁他还没气力反攻，用刚解下来的尼龙绳把他的膝盖绑在一起，他一点也没有在反抗，比起反抗，他现在更反胃。

“我不是那个杀手，你们怎么称呼都无所谓，但我不是，我是杀手的朋友罢了，那时他打电话给我，我才知道他杀了人 ”我现在才回答他，“但你想知道谁才是派对上的杀手吗？”

恰到好处地，我听到钥匙插进门栓的声音，“他很乐意见一见你。”我到桌子上拿起一瓶酒，往嘴里灌了一口，然后把剩下的都倒在威尔•格雷厄姆发烫的皮肤上。

我好像能看到冰凉的酒精在他身体上蒸发。

#@#

冰冷的酒水洒在威尔身体上时，他觉得自己像被淋了一身高温熔化的铁水，但他无力挣扎，酒瓶子掉在地上骨碌碌地转了一会，卡在桌角。

脚步声逐渐逼近，不是来自身边那个强奸犯，威尔打起精神，发现自己的双腿被并拢绑起来，“这就是那个特别厉害的警察吗？”新来的那个，真正的杀手，轻蔑地打量着威尔，“看起来不像啊……真狼狈。”

强奸犯把威尔的脑袋提起来，“他甚至没看出来你写的不是‘N’，不过此外的事情都被他看穿了，”强奸犯丢下他，“该死，我现在还真的有点慌，但是折磨了这家伙之后又好点了。”

“你这么着急……”杀手走过来，扶起威尔的额头，就像检查他是不是在发烧。

杀手的手从他的肩胛落到股间，摸了摸发红的屁股，继续向下，温柔地抚摸着威尔的后腿，让人起鸡皮疙瘩，“他真的没看出来那不是‘N’？”手从他的大腿中间插进去，威尔颤抖着夹紧了腿，不知道他想做什么。

“百密一疏。”强奸犯说道。

他的一根手指戳刺着威尔腿缝的狭窄，汗水和精液的粘湿让这行为变得情色不已，威尔还被堵着嘴，半句话也说不清楚，不过就算他能说什么的话，也无非是那些单调的咒骂而已，或者他连骂人都顾不上，“你为什么把他嘴堵上了。”杀手问他的同伙。

那人看起来很不乐意：“他咬了我一口。”

“难怪！”他把手指抠进威尔嘴去，把湿答答的布料拿出来放到一边。

得到语言自由的威尔•格雷厄姆反倒是一声不吭了，他警惕而严格地盯着两个罪犯，抿了一下嘴，“N客”和他的伙伴就像是被瞄准的猎物，意外的是他被缚的姿态并没有特别让他的攻击性变少，跟踪狂心里感觉不太妙。

“你自己玩吧，我去收拾外面的证据。”跟踪狂揉了揉鼻子，把裤子扣好。

很快威尔听到门关上的声音，跟踪狂离开了拖车，而杀手解开他的裤子，从内裤掏出自己的阴茎，撸了两下，另一只手拽着自己的衣领将他带到床下来，威尔勉勉强强地站立，但他被击倒了，“就这样跪着，”他说，拇指撬开威尔的嘴唇，压住了舌头，“好好地吸。”

威尔比之前顺从多了，一点也不争，也不觉得插进嘴里的龟头奇怪，杀人犯乐在其中，还不知道威尔让自己释怀的原因是什么。

#@#

我觉得威尔•格雷厄姆是个相当可爱的家伙，不管他看起来多邋遢，我看得出来他是个可爱的家伙，要是我能更懂怎么好好说话那么我应该能够好好将他夸一夸。

能看得出来他那张漂亮的脸强忍着呕吐的欲望，努力地讨好着我的鸡巴，“天，你真不擅长这个。”我把五指梳进他乱成一团的卷发里，以便好好看清楚他的眼睛。

他费力地用舌头舔舐龟头的弧度，浅浅含住，吸得面颊的肉都凹陷下去，笨拙地表演着差劲的口活，松嘴的时候发出小小的“啵”的一声。我推着他的额头把他推开一段，他微微张着嘴，一脸懵懂地仰视着我。

相当可爱的表情——我想我一定会射在他脸上，如果他技术不是这么烂的话。我趁机猛冲进他的嘴里，由于进入过深，舌面自然地抵住柱身，而他狭窄的喉咙挤得不行。窒息的威尔像被掐住了脖子，脸涨得通红，我恋恋不舍地抽出来，让他缓一缓，尽管他看起来被我惹火了，但却没有反抗。

我抓着他的头发重新插进他的口腔里，和上一次一样深，我甚至觉得更深，因为挤压的快感比之前更爽快了，这样的深喉反反复复地进行着，威尔开始还下意识挣扎，像被冲上岸而搁浅的鱼，或者被蛛网缠住的飞虫。我越干越爽，勃起的鸡巴把他的嘴完全撑开，我想他一定两颊肌肉发酸。

生理性的眼泪从他的眼角和鼻子里流出来，他发出的声音比起呜咽更像是哈气，呼吸像是鼻炎患者那样用力而短促，我继续干他，威尔呆呆的，直到我突然把鸡巴抽出来，他干呕时，我粗鲁地射在他脸上。

威尔急忙撇开脸闭上眼睛，但他还是被精液弄脏了脸，白色的精液黏在他的颧骨和太阳穴上，还有些粘在头发上，在深栗子色的头发上，白色的精液实在是显眼过度。

他一句话也不说，我也看不穿他在想什么，但我不关心，只是把他推到厨房区的冰箱前面，被绑住的双腿差点没站稳，但他倚靠住了冰箱柜门。他有意避开我的视线，我抚摸着他的脸颊把他的视线回正，理开他眉毛上沾着的精液。

我拿了旁边桌台上的一把切肉的刀，威尔有些害怕，以为我准备杀了他，就像我杀了其他的那些个人一样，我嗤笑地看了他一眼，手往下滑，花了些时间割开了尼龙绳子，“被绑着不舒服，不是吗？”我刻意说道。

“你这么做只是因为想强奸我。”威尔干涩的声音听起来像是从收音机里听到似的，沙哑而有磁性。

我咧着嘴笑了一下，把刀放回原处，“在我杀过的人里，威尔·格雷厄姆，你算是身材不错的。”我如是评价，手指笔直地插进他大腿间的缝隙，向上探了探他的小穴，威尔皱着眉头，似乎仍然觉得不怎么舒服。里面松弛，但是柔软。

“闭嘴……”威尔的眼光飘到别处去，为了让他专心，我加快了我的进度。我抬起他的一条大腿，向后压到他的肩膀上，为了保持平衡威尔只好靠着冰箱更紧，这个姿势让他难受地皱着脸，但我觉得他苦恼的表情也相当可爱。

我握着自己的鸡巴插进他的小穴里，威尔哈了一口气，闭上了眼睛，之前被人干过的屁股里还很泥泞，我甚至轻轻松松就插到了最里面，当然，这个体位也有不少帮助。我急急忙忙地开始干他，撞他的时候他难受地咬紧牙关。

“那些‘N’其实是‘Z’，你知道为什么会是这样吗？为什么是转过来的？你应该猜的到。因为我是这样给他们留下印记的……”我的话让他紧张地绞紧内壁，呜咽着小穴被我撞开，早先时候他就筋疲力尽，刚高潮过再射不出来的阴茎疲软地耷拉在胯间，我握住那团小肉，用力揉了揉。

我还插在他身体里，但手是空闲的，桌台上我看到一把小餐刀，我把它拿起来，用它轻轻在他高高抬起的大腿上按下去些，血液马上就滴了出来。也许是害怕被伤害到大动脉，威尔不敢动弹，他的视线紧紧盯着我的手，看着我割出一道痕迹。

“就是这样，明白了吗？我像这样干他们，”我狠狠撞了一下，继续在他大腿上刻下一道斜着的痕迹，“这个痕迹是在他们死之前留下的，你有没有看出来这一点？”

威尔吞了一口口水，下巴锁在肩坎里，不知道是因为被干得无力还是因为被强奸而羞愤，我抚摸他敞开衣服里胸部的肌肉轮廓，揪着他的乳头干他，因为疼痛，威尔屁股夹得更紧，“快到了……”我冲得越来越快，被饱满血肉包裹着的感觉简直爽到身体颤抖。

结果中出了，位置还很浅，当我已拔出阴茎，那些精液就从他的两股之间随着翕张的小洞滴落下来，情色得就像是路灯下面的站街小子。我拍拍他的脸，威尔慢慢地看向我，然后我划下最后一道痕迹，他皱巴巴的额头上全是汗。

我放下他的腿，威尔踉踉跄跄的，发酸的筋骨直接跪在地上。现在应该怎么处理这家伙呢？我准备叫外面的朋友回来，按照原定计划那样，将这名警察以同样的手法杀死，抛尸在FBI们能很快发现的地方。

大概我们确实有些傲慢了，以至于我没有发现看起来呆滞无神的格雷厄姆重新卯足了狠劲，我朝他转过身，准备将他带到野外去杀害，大自然的草丛和泥土会很容易掩盖血迹。

这时候他朝我冲过来，不知什么时候他绑在背后的双手绳子被割开了，也许用的是捅进我身体的那把刀。这把刀正是我之前用来割断他大腿上绳子的那把。他又捅了好几刀，每一刀都又深又重，如同我的阴茎插进他身体里那样，我想他一定有施行个人报复的心理，而不仅仅是为了案子针对我这个罪犯。

我的肚子里源源不断地涌出鲜血。我仰天朝天倒在地上，威尔手里的刀掉下来，然后又被他惶恐地捡起。他的双腿发抖，没有办法并拢，但他大步流星，打开拖车的门逃了出去。

希望我的朋友能完成我们的计划，尽管我不认为那个优柔寡断的家伙除了偷偷摸摸跟踪还有什么勇气。

END


End file.
